Legacy of an Eon Pokemon
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Will you come back for me, Ash? Do you still remember my words? Oneshot.


_**Having worked on my Valentine's Day special story dealing with Latias and Latios, this idea came to my mind. This is really nothing much, just Latias's thoughts about Ash after what happened in Alto Mare in the movie **__**Pokémon **__**Heroes. Well…enjoy. There's nothing really much that can be said about this. Oneshot fiction.  


* * *

**_

**Legacy of an Eon Pokémon**

I am the Legendary Eon Pokémon Latias, but deep down, I'm a young child with a curious mind that just wants to explore the world and make new friends. But in a world full of distrust, evil and corruption, it is a dangerous place to go to alone. My brother wouldn't let me go out alone, nor would he let me interact with any of the people that lived among us. This remained a fact until one fateful day when a single human I came across in my life changed both our point of views completely.

This one human has opened my mind to enlightenment and has wanted me to learn more about the friendly side of mankind.

Many years have passed, but yet you have not returned to me. But do not worry or feel upset about me if you can somehow sense my thoughts, Ash. I will never feel angry or have any bad feelings about you, for I hold no grudges against those who I hold dear to my heart. I know you want to be a Pokémon Master, and I understand.

I cannot stress, however, the fact that you would return to Alto Mare one day so we can spend time together once more. I will wait patiently for your return, for it is my duty to protect the city and all those who inhabit it.

Before your arrival, all I knew in my existence was my brother and my only two human friends, Lorenzo and his granddaughter, Bianca. My father and mother, as for them, I've never met them or even seen their true faces to begin with. The only connection I see with them is the Soul Dew that rested on the pedestal in my home. Sometimes, I'd feel a strange force coming from within, but I'm not sure myself. Upon meeting you, however, I have always wanted to socialize with more humans like you. After all, wouldn't you think carefully why I studied you curiously when I met your adorable Pikachu?

Your Pokémon, Pikachu is one of the cutest and friendliest beings I've come across. His attitude reflects yours, and even though my brother did not like you or your adorable electric mouse at first glance, I know you have goodness in your heart. As you see, Latios is not very trustful of humans. Please do understand, for he is very defensive of those he cares about.

But that doesn't matter anymore, right? He has passed on from this world into the next, where he may either continue to watch over us, or simply no longer exist in our realm. Being the only blood related being I've known, his passing brought a wave of depression that struck my heart like a tragic bolt of sadness. Like all those who have said, mourning the past has no meaning. So here I am, being the sole protector of Alto Mare until the end of time, or when I pass on and join him.

Pardon me if I'm being a bit nosy, but your mind has always intrigued me. Yes, I can read the minds of anyone I wish, it is a special power psychics like myself possess. I realize you've built up friendships among all kinds of Pokémon and other humans throughout your adventures. Even though my brother didn't like you at first, you became the third and only human he has learned to trust, if not counting your friends. Earning that honor, in him, is something few can accomplish. I still hope you regard me as a special friend in your heart. It's the only wish I have.

Annie and Oakley…the two Team Rocket agents that took my brother's life away just so they could experience enormous power firsthand, but yet they could not control. I believed they would come to light and realize that legendary powers aren't everything. But they were wrong. They would not heed our warnings. They'd do whatever it takes to wield that power, and they didn't hesitate to torture poor Latios to a state which eventually led to his death in order to forward their ambitions.

They would plunge Alto Mare into the same fate that would bring destruction, devastation and doom upon our beautiful city. Our father had to sacrifice himself in order to save the city due to a similar fate in his times, but this time, my brother had to do it. It was either him or me.

When you were on the verge of death at the hands of being drowned or being killed by the mindless Pokémon that the two agents sent after us, I had only one objective on my mind. Save you and your Pokemon. While I have succeeded in doing so, I failed to save my brother.

No, I'm not upset anymore years after that event. Those two are just one out of the millions that had the daring mind to risk their lives in trying to acquire wealth, power, and glory.

But I am terribly brokenhearted he had to leave me. The greed, desires, blindness and sins of humanity and the actions driven by them sometimes comes with huge consequences, and with them often powerless to stop them, it is those who watch over them that have to step up and to prevent them from experiencing the punishments given to them.

I believe even with the corruptness of the human race I see a light of good in them. You, Ash, are one of those members of mankind.

Maybe now that the two agents have been sentenced to prison for a lifetime may teach them a lesson to think twice before acting. But whatever punishment they may receive, it will not bring my brother back. It is a sad proposition but it is true.

We are all saddened by the passing of Latios. Bianca hasn't been able to sleep well recently, while Lorenzo has kept quiet about the incident. No one in Alto Mare knows about this case. We preferred to keep it a secret, as there are some things the world doesn't need to know about.

No matter what happens, I will always remember you in my heart, Ash. When those agents tried to kidnap me with their vicious Pokémon, you came to my rescue. You threw aside all doubts about your own safety and faced them down with any means possible. I owe you my life for this event, for those two had the intentions to take my life away. Forgive me I disappeared moments later after our escape together into the city. I am just timid around people I don't know, but you gave me the ability to come back to look for you. Remember how I led you to my home, my haven?

I would never invite any outsider to such a place, but you are an exception. You are a fine example of the light side of mankind. But will you ever come back?

Without you, I feel like my life has no purpose. What is the point? Bianca and Lorenzo may be special to me, but you've taught me that not the entire outside world is a cold, harsh and dangerous place that is engulfed in darkness without end. You are an outsider of Alto Mare but I will hold you close to my heart like family.

Yes, I know you have friends too. Brock is a dazzling young mind that can't seem to set his mind right about who to get together with in his life, while Misty is a naïve soul that cannot get her true feelings out. I realize you no longer travel with them, for with every good friend eventually comes with unfortunate goodbyes as everyone goes on their own paths in life to lead their own destinies. Do not worry about the loss, for you will make new compatriots as your old ones say goodbye.

Ash Ketchum, I wish you the best in all the endeavors and pursuits you go for in your life. But for my final regards, I have all but one thought that I will wish to come true until I either see you once again or pass away. Please come back and see me once more.

Your young, smiling face brings a wave of security, happiness and warmness into me. You are just as valuable as my brother or my two human friends who live alongside me in Alto Mare, even though you are an outsider.

I will be waiting for your return.

Until then, goodbye, my friend. May the ascended divine spirits of our species watch over you and protect your well-being wherever you may go.


End file.
